


Welcome Home, Steve:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e01 Ha'i'ole (Unbreakable), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Party, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was glad to be home from prison, & just be with his ohana, & especially his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, Who worked hard on proving his innocence. What does he say to him?, What does Danny say back?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve was glad to be home from prison, & just be with his ohana, & especially his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, Who worked hard on proving his innocence. What does he say to him?, What does Danny say back?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*

 

It was such a victory, & a wonderful day to happen, Commander Steve McGarrett was back on the job, that he loved, with his ohana, who had his back, He also knew that he has to stop Wo Fat at all cost, & he is willing to sacrifice himself, so his ohana don't have to suffer at the criminal's hands, but he is not going to worry about it now, He has a celebration to get through, & have fun at the same time.

 

It was at Steve's place, His partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams had everything aired out, fresh & clean, so it would be ready by the time that Steve comes home, The Five-O Commander was very impressed, & said, "Thanks for doing all of this, Danny, I mean it, You are the best", & he leaned & kissed the blond sweetly on the lips. "I was just doing what you would do for me, If I was in your place", The Loudmouth Detective smiled, as he kissed him back, & they went to set up more stuff for the party, Even though, He told Steve that he had everything handled.

 

It was a little bit noon, by the time that they finished up everything, Grace Williams, Danny's daughter, knocked on the door, "Uncle Steve, I missed you !", she hugged the stuffing out of him, "Hey, Monkey, Let your uncle breathe, huh ?, You get to cuddle with him later, okay ?", "At bedtime ?", She asked, "Sure", "Tell me a Hawaiian Story, Uncle Steve, please ?", she said, as she used the "puppy" eyes on him, "Deal, Bedtime, You get to pick a story from my book, okay ?", & she was satisfied with it, & nodded, & then she went further in, & saw that everything looked great.

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly came right after, They brought additional food & desserts for the party, The Men noticed that the ex-surfer was acting strange, & decided to wait, til it was the perfect time to discuss it. "Hey, Boss, Welcome Home", The Ex-Surfer & Rookie Officer of the team kissed his cheek, said, as she placed her share of the load on the counter. "Yeah, We missed you, Brah", He hugged him, & they shooed the couple out of the kitchen, so they can set everything up, so they can eat.

 

A little while later, Grace fell asleep in the hammock, & Steve smiled at the sleeping form, & kissed her cheek, & covered her up, It did Danny's heart good to see him act like that around her, "You are the absolute best with her, She loves you, & missed you so much, Steven", "I love her, & missed her too, Danno, She is a fabulous kid", & then Chin decided to approach Kono's strange behavior from earlier.

 

"Hey, Cousin, I bet you can't wait to have this IA Investigation over & done with, Then be reinstated back to Five-O, huh ?", "Actually, I don't have to wait, or go through it", "Like hell, Yes, You do, Cuz, You know the drill", The Handsome Hawaiian said to her firmly, "It's the rules, Rookie", Danny said, as he backed up Chin. "Everyone has to go through it", Kono smiled, & looked like she swallowed the canary, "Actually, The Investigation is over, & I went through the physical, & health exams, I wanted wait til Monday, cause we are celebrating Steve, But what the hell ?, Double celebration, I **_am_** officially back on Five-O, BAM !", she exclaimed happily, as she flashed her badge  & ID at them.

 

 

"This is the best day ever", Steve said smiling, as he kissed her & hugged her, "Definitely, Ohana is back together", Danny said, as he took his turn in hugging & kissing the ex-surfer, "I am so proud of you, Cuz, You showed them true class, & your attitude, You are truly a great officer", Chin said, as he hugged her, & held her close to him, "Thank you, I am glad this is over, I want to be the first one to say to Steve, as she held up a glass, "Welcome Home, Steve", & raised her glass to him, The Others mirrored her gesture, & said in unison, "Welcome Home, Steve", Steve thanked them, & felt lucky that he got this second chance.

 

The End.


End file.
